


Faith and Trust

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I was listening to fairy lore and sort of wondered where i could take it in the fanfic realm, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), something really sweet and pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: [Some Uncle Loki drabble I wrote feat. Peter Parker]Peter Parker learned fast to never assume that Loki is crazy. From everything he’s witnessed, the sorcerer has insight to realms and even realities that he can’t see. This seems to be one of those cases.





	Faith and Trust

“Mr. Loki,” Peter bends down next to The God of Mischief and squints his eyes. “who are you talking to?”  

Peter Parker learned fast to never assume that Loki is crazy. From everything he’s witnessed, the sorcerer has insight to realms and even realities that he can’t see. This seems to be one of those cases. Peter studies the ground Loki is crouched in front of. There is a small patch of flowers and he wonders if maybe it’s the flowers that are speaking to him. 

Loki turns to Peter for a moment confused before he realizes his problem. 

“I nearly forgot,” Loki says. He places his finger over the boy’s forehead and with a light tap releases seidr. “Not many people from Midgard can see fairies.”  

Peter blinks for a moment to let his eyes adjust. 

“Did you just say…” He nearly gasps in shock at the four inch pixie sitting casually on top of a tulip. “Fairy,” he breathes. 

“For some reason, I assumed you would have the ability to see them,” Loki frowns. “Pure heart and everything.” There’s an odd look of disappointment on Loki as he studies the young boy. 

“Loki, darling, don’t be rude!” The small fairy tosses her dark hair and stands up. “Introduce me to your friend.” She straightens her dress. 

Loki clears his throat. “I wouldn’t say he’s…” Loki’s voice trails off. “Anyway, Peter, this is Juniper!” 

“Call me, Jun!” The fairy pipes. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Peter.” The fairy gives a curtsy. Peter returns with a bow to his head. “The fairies on Midgard know all about you!” 

“Me?” Peter points to himself. 

“Yes, you have done very kind things for the earth. We are grateful!” 

“Oh, you know,” Peter blushes. “I do my best.” 

“And that means all the world to us! Especially when we are the most ignored, here.” 

“Speaking of-” Peter turns to Loki. “Have fairies always been around?” 

Loki holds back a snort. It’s not the boy’s fault that Midgard chooses to be so ignorant to the rest of the universe. “Longer than my time. Jun, is actually older than-”

The fairy clears her throat. “I don’t think that is any of his concern. You see, Peter. Fairies have always been around. There are all different kinds around the realms. We help keep the earth and wildlife safe. Midgard is new and many people wouldn’t understand fairies. So, we hide ourselves here and only children, animals and some adults with very open minds could see us.” 

Loki motions to the fairy. “Which is why Jun came to me.”   

“For more than a hundred years, things have just been really hard for the fairies living here.” Jun frowns. “The planet is suffering, people are creating too much waste. Even less children believe in us.” 

“I promise you, Jun. The Norway settlement in Asgard is working diligently to grow more gardens for the loss of Asgard’s destruction. We will need a lot of vegetation and the farmers are teaching the new volunteers.” 

“It won’t be enough, child.” Jun shakes her head. “We’re going to need more than your people to help.” The fairy lets out a hopeless sigh. 

“Miss, umm…Jun,” Peter grabs their attention. “It might not be much, but what if I got Spider-Man to help out.” Peter stretches his arms up. “I could tell lots of people the importance of community gardens! Even recycling could help. Maybe even more children would believe if they spent more time outdoors!” 

“That’s a wonderful idea! Thank you Peter.” Jun beams. “That’s the kind of improvement we could use.” 

“Oh, really? You think it’s-” Peter clears his throat. “You’re welcome.” 

“I like this boy,” Jun smiles. “He reminds me a lot of you when you were a child. Curious, expressive and…” Jun studies Peter, “kindhearted,” she smiles.  

Loki purses his lips and rolls his eyes. “I don’t think he needs to-

“Whoa!” Peter gapes. “You knew Mr. Loki when he was a kid?” 

“Oh, yes!” Jun giggles. “I used to keep an eye on him in Alfheim when his mother was busy. That boy got himself in all sorts of trouble exploring the realm. Which reminds me,” Jun turns sternly to the mortified demigod. “you haven’t came over to visit! I got Cricket and Bud bothering me day and night about you!” 

“My apologies,” Loki waves out his hand. “As you can see, things have been rather busy and I’ve been meaning to come to Alfheim but-

“No _buts._ ” Jun interrupts. “You hop in the nearest pocket dimension and stop by for some tea!” 

“Alfheim!” Peter is nearly bouncing up and down. “The fairy realm that Thor talks about. Oh, I’ve always wanted to see what it’s like. What is it like?” 

“Come along and see for yourself! Loki will take you.” Jun smiles. 

Loki’s eyes widen. “Now, wait a minute. I never agreed to-

“You will and you must! That way you have no excuses to come by. This boy deserves a proper tour of the realm and that will be your duty! Understood?” 

“Jun,” Loki gives a sympathetic look. 

“I mean it,” she glares. “Meet me at my cottage, and then we can discuss further matters about Midgard.” 

After a few moments, Loki lets out a loud sigh. 

“Alright, I suppose I could make some time.”  

“Be sure that Loki takes you, Peter and you tell me if he’s being difficult. I’ll set things right.” she gives a stern look. 

“Yes, mam!” Peter nods.    

When the three say their goodbyes, Loki stretches his limbs and makes his way back to headquarters. 

“Ned won’t believe this,” Peter breathes. 

Loki opens his mouth. Ready to discourage Peter from talking about the fairies and stops himself. Perhaps there would be some good if Peter’s friend knew. After all, Jun said so herself. They need more children to believe.


End file.
